1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate generally to shade structures and devices that can be used to maintain a shade structure in an open position. More specifically, the present inventions relate generally to an umbrella hub that comprises a cord retention device for engaging an umbrella cord to maintain tension in the cord for maintaining an umbrella in an open position.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of umbrella shade structures generally requires that a canopy member be opened to provide shade over a given area. In many of these structures, the canopy may be attached to a moveable assembly of the structure. When the assembly is moved from a closed to an open position, the canopy can be deployed to thereby provide shade. Likewise, the canopy can be stowed when the assembly is retracted to the closed position.
Umbrellas provide a relatively simply moveable assembly that is coupled with a canopy. The movable assembly is attached to a center pole and, in some cases, will have a sliding component that moves along the pole to allow the assembly to be moved between open and closed positions. When the assembly is moved to the open position, the weight of the canopy and the assembly itself can exert a closing force on the assembly that urges the assembly towards the closed position.
In order to counteract the closing force on the umbrella, the umbrella may incorporate one or more structures or means to maintain the assembly and the canopy in the open position. For example, a latch or pin can be used to limit the movement of the sliding component relative to the umbrella pole. In this manner, the assembly and the canopy can be secured against closing to maintain the umbrella in an open position.